Talk:Unarmed strike
First article This is my first stab at an article so feel to edit, fix any mistakes and/or improve it. --EmpireGuard 02:44, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Level for d20 damage In Notes, the phrase "(going up to 1d20 at level 16 for medium-sized monks)" was previously stated as "(going up to 1d20 at level 20 for medium-sized monks)". --Iconclast 04:01, 9 June 2009 (UTC) * That was probably because the damage is 1d20 at level 20. It's just a matter of perspective, whether the emphasis is on "maximum monk" (monk level 20) or "maximum damage" (obtained at monk 16). Either way works for me. --The Krit 11:47, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Bracers and gloves They negate AoO's? Really? This is the first I've heard of that... -- 03:41, 8 January 2012 * I did a quick check after that note was added, and it seemed to be the case. --The Krit 18:30, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :* Confirmed. Though equipping either item can still provoke AoO within a round of the equip. WhiZard 21:36, January 10, 2012 (UTC) AB of a monk Hello I want to play unarmed monk. Unfortunately I can play only pure monk (no multiclass). I need to know, if ambidexterity, Two-weapon fighting, etc. will in some way increase my AB or attacks per round. Note I will not use kamas in order to use stunning fists etc. 20:15, July 15, 2012 (UTC)Firefox * Ambidexterity and two-weapon fighting only apply when dual-wielding. May I direct your attention to the note in this article that states "It is not possible to dual-wield fists"? --The Krit (talk) 21:35, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :* Oh, sorry. I didnt notice that. My bad. -- 23:24, 15 July 2012 c.f. creature weapon "Unlike attacks with creature weapons, attacks with unarmed strikes do not penetrate a target's damage reduction according to the attacker's damage reduction." I don't think it's possible anyway. The game mechanics would need to resolve the difference between the DR effect on the unarmed strike attacker vs. the enhancement at the glove slot and then decide which is higher and apply that amount of penetration per each attack continually checking for DR expiration. I know of no code that makes a call during combat to address that calculation. Creature weapon attributes are determined by a discrete set of algorithms separate from standard weaponry including how the BAB progression is implemented for free attacks. --Iconclast (talk) 05:04, May 27, 2016 (UTC) * From a coding standpoint, it's certainly possible in theory. The game mechanics would just need to resolve the difference between the DR effect (or item property) on an unarmed strike attacker vs. the attack bonus at the glove slot in the same way that the game mechanics resolve the difference between the DR effect (or item property) on a creature weapon attacker vs. the attack/enchantment bonus at the creature weapon slot. Same calculation, just a different slot to check. The issue is not so much the feasibility of the code, but whether or not D&D would approve of the rule. --The Krit (talk) 05:51, May 27, 2016 (UTC)